


Brothers

by 8VenomousQueen8



Series: OPERATION I.S.H.I.D.A [1]
Category: Dangan Ronpa
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2013-05-29
Updated: 2013-09-29
Packaged: 2017-12-13 09:16:23
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 12
Words: 13,697
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/822615
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/8VenomousQueen8/pseuds/8VenomousQueen8
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Ishimaru has just been told about Ishida, a mysterious being who happens to be him. The information on Ishida had been kept classified since the day of Kiyotaka Ishimaru's birth, and has now been told to the keeper to this strange malfunction in the human cells.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Okay, just a reminder, I made the whole Ishida thing COMPLETELY DIFFERENT from the whole 'possessed by Mondo' thing. I just thought it was... DULL. So I made it something better >w

Ishimaru was standing his ground in the large hallway of Hope's Peak Academy, his hand in a saluting position, just as always. When students walked by, they would stare, and Ishimaru would stare them down, which usually resulted with them running away in a fit of giggles. Kiyotaka Ishimaru was the proud hall monitor at his school. He was taught his techniques by none other than his father, who everyone called Mr. Ishimaru. His name was indeed mysterious, especially because of the English word 'Mister' to describe his post in society. He worked for a high position in the Japanese Society, involved in many of the court cases and government meetings. He had a reason to teach his son all of these tactics that no ordinary teenager needed to know, but that information was considered classified to the entire family, except for his father. Ishimaru lived with two younger sisters, Akari and Koemi, along with his normal mother and father. He was a strange individual to be around, and he didn't get along too well with many of the students, since everyone broke the rules once in a while. Just as he was about to walk his way to the water fountain, the final bell rang, and everyone flooded out of the classrooms. Take note that not many people took a part in this school, mostly for its individuality from other ordinary school environments.

"Ishimaru! You gotta hurry up and pack up your bag so you can get ready to goooo!" Asahina sang as she flew by.

He flinched, not responding, and began packing up his backpack. He felt an anonymous tap on his shoulder. He turned around to see it was his dad.

"Kiyotaka Ishimaru, come along now. I have something important to discuss with you." Mr. Ishimaru said.

Ishimaru nodded, and continued to pack up his things. "Yes sir!"

Mr. Ishimaru watched his son pack up with a feeling of dread, and almost a sense of darkness. He grabbed his son's shoulder and walked him out the building.

"Did something happen while I was at school, father?" Ishimaru tried to get an answer out of him, but to no avail.

"I… I h-have some important matter to talk to you about…" He seemed as if he were on the verge of tears.

Ishimaru didn't know what to do, so he kept quiet. Their drive home was a drive home in complete silence…


	2. Chapter 2

When Mr. Ishimaru finally pulled up in the driveway, he grabbed onto Ishimaru's hand and dragged him inside."O-Ouch!" Ishimaru gasped, as he was led to the basement by his father.

"There is something I need to tell you…!" Mr. Ishimaru managed to say, as he attempted to take Ishimaru down the stairs. "No one's home, and I expect you to walk down the stairs on your own."

Ishimaru did as he was told. The two situated themselves in a room never used, locked up with chains. Mr. Ishimaru sat down in the large office chair in the room that Ishimaru didn't even know they owned.

"Take a seat." Mr. Ishimaru offered, as Ishimaru sat down in the chair perpendicular from his father. Mr. Ishimaru folded his hands and placed them on the desk separating the two of them.

"Kiyotaka Ishimaru, my first and only son…" He began, "There is a topic I have never discussed with anyone about something that… I… No one knows about it, not even you. It's a classified topic that only I, and the securities all over the world know about."

Ishimaru was lost for words. "Is it about…"

"It is about you. I am sorry for not telling you sooner…"

There was a brief silence between the two, in case Ishimaru had anything to say.

"Anyhow, I believe it is time that you should know that secret well enough to recite it back to me word by word. The only reason why I made you practice those military techniques was to disguise and or guard this secret. It could spill any moment if not sealed away properly. Therefore, I will now explain to you another reason why it was required for you to know them. When you were… Younger, you were quite the crying type. Crying over things you did not need to cry for. You had a very unique personality, which I am glad for, yes, but that personality of yours came with a price. What that price was was to be kept away from any souls desperate ears. It was considered classified by the government, FBI, you name it. Today I received an urgent phone call, telling me that it was time for you to know the price behind your personality… Your personality was split, a rare condition for children, and now in a young man, to bear. The splitting of your personality was so… Fierce and destructive that it created another being inside you. I had to solidify you through those military trainings to lock up that other person for as long as possible. I do not know what that other being's name is, but we called this severe operation 'Operation Ishida.'; 'Ishida' standing for Indisputable Severe High-tech Individual Disorder Anatomy. I am sorry I could not tell you sooner. You are the one who bears the secret, after all."

Ishimaru was quaking with fear. "Th-This… Is too much…"

"I was afraid you were going to say that…" Mr. Ishimaru sighed and stood up from his chair. "I already have called the school in case 'Operation Ishida' makes its way into the school day." He tried to brighten up the mood, but to no avail. "Come, Kiyotaka Ishimaru. We can live our lives without the weight of carrying such a heavy secret on our shoulders." Ishimaru felt like the weight of everyone who knew about 'Operation Ishida' had been placed on his shoulders. He was struggling to seize shaking. Mr. Ishimaru assisted Ishimaru upstairs, looking back at him from time to time to make sure nothing had happened. This was the first time that Operation Ishida had been discussed with anyone since the day Kiyotaka Ishimaru was born. Was this secret going to be 'secret' for any longer? Or would severe measures need to be taken to forcefully keep it top secret?


	3. Chapter 3

The following day at school, Ishimaru was forced to stay with his classmates instead of monitoring the hall. The principal used the 'upgraded security' lie to force him out of his post. As everyone was having a grand old time with each other, he stood straight in the corner, not having any idea as to what they were doing. Mondo Oowada walked up to him, waking up to find his face stuck on the desk.

"H-Hey, Ishimaru." He said.

Ishimaru gave a salute, and nothing more. Oowada stood next to him, watching everyone else. "Yeah, I fell asleep over there. All their jibber jabber dozed me off."

Ishimaru stomped his foot. "Falling asleep in class is unacceptable, Oowada-kun! I expect better from you. Next time, it's a detention!"

Oowada laughed and walked back over to the crowd of people, who looked like they were taking pictures with Yamada's camera.

"Say anime!" Yamada would shout, as he would try to take a picture, with someone tackling over him to snatch the camera away.

"So many misbehaving students…" He said stressfully, frozen in position.

Naegi glanced over at Ishimaru and yelled, "Guys! Ishimaru's gonna blow!"

Everyone froze in their awkward positions, and looked over at Ishimaru. His concerned frown was forced, because on the inside, he was laughing like a complete dork. A loud glass shatter came from the far end of the hall randomly.

"It came from the entry way! Follow me!" Ishimaru shouted, running out of the classroom, his classmates following behind him in a cluster. Someone had broken in, and Ishimaru had not been on duty! This outraged him past his limits. "NO! NO NO NO NO NO NO NO!" He spazzed.

Mondo stared at him with one eyebrow raised. "Dude, you gotta calm down a notch."

That's when it happened. Ishimaru's guard was let down, boiled over with rage. His eyes blackened like charcoal, and a blue aura surrounded him completely. Alarms around the entire school went off, and some of the students covered their ears, as the people who broke in witnessed something they didn't want to witness. Now standing in front of them was the top secret classified being, otherwise known as Operation Ishida. Ishida's eyes were glowing red, hot red steam emitting from them at a boiling hot temperature. His hair was now as white as purity itself, but everything about Ishida was far from pure.

"WAAAAAAAAHAHAHAHAAAAA! I've waited SO LONG for this day to come!" He gave a little girly jump teasingly. Ishida looked over at the ones who have broken in and walked over to them, cornering them against the wall. "You come in my territory, you never get out." He growled at them, an evil smile crawling on his lips. Everyone just stared and watched, having no clue what to do now but remain calm and wait for help. Soon enough, Mr. Ishimaru pulled up in the school parking lot with thousands of thousands of FBI members, SWAT teams, and etcetera. Mr. Ishimaru stared at the school entry way, seeing the broken glass.

"Oh no…" He mumbled, his eyes growing watery. "No. No time for tears. Let's go!" He shouted at them, murmuring the first part to himself. They marched towards the school, which got Ishida's attention.

He tilted his head to the side. "Huh…? What… Ah heck, I got better stuff to do." He grabbed onto the necks of both of the trespassers with each hand, making them face each other. "I like to call this game, the Head Smasher! Ahahahah!" He brought his hands up farther up their necks, almost to their heads, and rammed both of them together like a cymbal. Cracks of their skulls echoed through the hallway, making everyone watching gasp in complete terror, as blood splattered all over the two individuals. Ishida dropped the two dead bodies without another word, and stood in front of the broken glass doors to the school, seeing the strange man leading in thousands of security men.

"Are you coming for the party!?" Ishida shouted at them jokingly. "You just missed it!"

A tranquilizing dart shot passed Ishida's head. He jumped away from it. "Haha! Missed me!" More darts were fired at him, and he surprisingly dodged every single one of them fired at him.

"Boys, seize fire!" Mr. Ishimaru shouted at everyone behind him. They held back their guns, and watched as Mr. Ishimaru approached the school, enough to make contact with Ishida. He placed his hands on Ishida's shoulders, and looked up at the crowded students in the back. "Kids, go outside. The FBI will lead you home." Everyone ran outside. Mondo looked at the father son moment and looked away almost immediately.

"No tears, Mondo. No tears. Not now…"

Mr. Ishimaru heard him mumble, but disregarded it entirely, and made his main focus Ishida. "And you are… Ishida?" He asked.

"Well hell yeah I am! Who did you expect? I mean, really?!"

"No need to get snappy with me. You know how you properly treat me. I am your father."

Ishida was greatly confused. "…No way, I won't believe it! We look nothing alike! Isn't that the whole point of human breeding?"

Mr. Ishimaru sighed, and dragged Ishida outside near a stretcher, pulling out a sleeping shot from his back pocket.

"You don't understand anything…" He shoved the needle into Ishida's shoulder, watching his eyes widen and the heat surrounding him decrease dramatically. He fell forward, only to be caught by Mr. Ishimaru, and was placed onto the stretcher and into the arrived ambulance. "Take him to my headquarters. I have some experimenting to do." He told the driver. The driver nodded and drove away with Ishida in the back on a stretcher. Mr. Ishimaru looked down, first watching the FBI lead the children home. He sighed once more.

"Goodness… Why did it have to be today that Ishida had to… Had to…" His tears had found an escape, and trailed down his cheeks. He sat down on the curb, covering his face with his hands. "After long years of not even bothering of his existence, today just has to be the day that he makes his first entry into the world…." He looked up and watched as the FBI and the SWAT teams drove off, leaving nothing but the disastrous school behind. "Might as well head to my headquarters." He spoke up, standing up from the curb and walking to his black van. He unlocked the car, hopped in, and drove off, questions filling his head about Ishida…


	4. Chapter 4

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> WARNING!!:  
> This chapter is very VIOLENT and contains a lot of BLOOD!

The many sirens scared away almost everyone, making them evacuate to their houses. Mr. Ishimaru followed behind them, which intimidated everyone near. They recognized that this situation was of upmost importance, and were deciphering over what it might be about. When the trucks and ambulances reached Mr. Ishimaru’s headquarters, they immediately dragged out Ishida on the cot he was on, rushing in through the doors. Mr. Ishimaru slowly got out of his car, putting on his sunglasses, even though it was night. He slowly followed in after everyone. Throughout the world, people were tuning in to the local news channel, where the president would make an important speech. The channel was unavailable anytime else. To their surprise, an urgent warning appeared on the screen. It said, “The secret services across the globe have now officially uncovered the mutatious antibody in existence.” In the normal broadcasted voice for tornado watches and warnings. The president then appeared on the screen shortly after, broadcasting live from the White House. He tapped the microphone a few times, but didn’t officially start his speech. Back at the headquarters, Mr. Ishimaru had already figured out that the information had been told to the President of the United States.

“It’s gotten there, but not here…” He mumbled to himself, walking into the room where every FBI member surrounded Mr. Ishimaru’s son hesitantly.

“He’s not going to lash out at us, is he?” One worried member asked.

“Of course not. I have raised Kiyotaka well enough to never do something so rambunctious.” He spat out, making his way through the center aisle and to his son’s side. He placed a cold hand on his son’s heart, remaining silent. “Boys, I want you to contact the president. Tell him that I’m ready. We’re all ready.” Mr. Ishimaru spoke up, his teeth chattering with anxiety. One man saluted him, and walked over to the phone. Back at the White House, the President leaned in towards the microphone.

“Citizens of America and all around the world. Today I gather you all here to announce an important message. In Japan, Mister Ishimaru has now made known that his project has been unleashed and exposed to the public.” Brief gasps could be heard from the crowds, as the men in the room, along with Mr. Ishimaru, stared up at the T.V. “This project is known as Operation Ishida. This being is known to be very dangerous. No word has been said if it is contagious to ‘clean’ beings, but be on the lookout for anything suspicious. Thank you.” The President left the stand and walked away. The T.V was shut off, and there was a silence in the room.

“…Everyone. Leave.” Mr. Ishimaru demanded. The men flooded out of the room, leaving the two behind. Ishida was still knocked out, only showing signs of consciousness through the red mist around his eyes. Mr. Ishimaru sat him up and watched as Ishida’s eyes opened like one of those dolls that open its eyes every time you sit it upright. Ishida’s white hair soon faded to black, the mist canceling out completely. “F-Father..?” He muttered, watching his father stand up and gloomily walk over to a locked up cabinet. Ishimaru stood up after him.“A-Are you… Avoiding me…?” He dared to ask.

“Kiyotaka, I would never avoid you. I would avoid Ishida.” His father replied darkly, swinging a large AK47 out of the cabinet.

Ishimaru squeaked. “W…What are you planning to do with that?!”

“Did I stutter? I’m going to destroy you with it.” Ishimaru’s eyes widened at his father’s words. He wasn’t alright. Tears flooded his eyes, making his vision blurry, which was not good in this situation. “You’re treating me like a monster!!” He cried.

“That’s because you are one.” He retorted. Mr. Ishimaru shot the weapon at his son, only for Ishimaru to dodge it completely by doing a front flip over it. “You taught me more than just stability, father.” Ishimaru mustered.

Mr. Ishimaru was silent for a while before he grabbed a knife from the cabinet. “I’ve had enough of you, Kiyotaka. Enough of your problems, enough of you!” He shouted. He lashed towards Ishimaru, holding the knife out in front of him, as if he were to stab his only son.

“Father! Stop this!!” He screeched, as the knife got shoved into his stomach. Mr. Ishimaru dug the knife further into him, as the thick crimson blood gushed over his hands. Just feeling the sensation made him blissful. A devilish smirk had grown on his face, as Ishimaru’s face grew pale, and his blood soaked into his uniform, as his father forced more blood out of him. The amount of blood lost was so massive, that it had pooled around the both of them like a rain puddle. Mr. Ishimaru thrust the knife out, watching as Ishimaru stumbled back and collapsed.

“Ha…. Hahaha… AHAHAHAHA!!!” Mr. Ishimaru bellowed, as Ishimaru lied there, lying in his own flesh. Mr. Ishimaru turned around to leave, but just then, Ishimaru shot up. It wasn’t Ishimaru in control anymore, it was Ishida. He was supposed to be dead, but no. He refused to think that of himself. He staggered towards Mr. Ishimaru, breathing deeply. “You…” He growled.

Mr. Ishimaru turned around and gasped at the sight. “Y-You’re still alive?! Impossible!!” He screamed.

Ishida snatched the knife from him and examined it closely. “I-Is this…My treat?” He asked, being sarcastic, of course. “Because this isn’t enough for me…!” With the knife, he slashed at Mr. Ishimaru’s neck, decapitating it entirely. Ishida watched the head fall to the floor with a splat, and shoved the knife into the cut off neck portion of the body, falling down with it as it lost balance. As he took out the knife from the neck portion, Ishida licked away the blood from the knife slowly, smiling evilly. “Mmmmhmhmhmhm… Tasty.” He chuckled, as he stood up and limped as far as he could out of the room, leaving the body behind.

As Ishida was walking away, he suddenly fell onto one knee. “Oh god…” He mumbled, as he witnessed his vision grow blurry. “Now it’s happening? Dear lord…” Out of the blue, he heard footsteps approach him. It sounded like feminine boots clicking against the floor. Who could it have been? Mr. Ishimaru never hired females, yet, the facility was shared with someone else he had known: Mr. Kirigiri. It must have been Kyouko. Kyouko Kirigiri, it couldn't have been anyone else. Kirigiri turned the halls, and saw the limping body trying its hardest to move further. She took slow cautious steps towards it, only to find out that it was Ishimaru from school. Impossible! He had white hair and gleaming, burning red eyes! That’s when it hit her. Before her was the top secret classified operation: Operation I.S.H.I.D.A. She knelt down in front of him and noticed that one of his hands was covering his stomach, yet, blood was seeping from between his fingers.

“Give me your hands.” She breathed, as Ishida weakly did as he was told. She gasped lightly at the sight of his stomach, feeling Ishida’s body immediately go limp on her. She wrapped her arms around him and sat him up against the wall. “If anyone sees you, they’re not going to be pleased.” She said worryingly, examining the wound and trying her best to stop the bleeding. “Whoever did this to you did pretty sophisticated damage…” She said to herself, and lifted him up in a bridal fashion, staring down at the being in her arms. “Ishida…” She murmured, before she ran off for the infirmary.


	5. Chapter 5

As Kirigiri walked down the halls to school, she looked around to see if she could spot Oowada. She hadn’t told anyone about what happened last night, and she waited to tell someone who Ishimaru could trust. She walked up to him and tapped his shoulder lightly, getting his attention.“Kirigiri? What’s up?” He asked, as she leaned towards his ear.

“I haven’t told any of this to anyone, and you are one of the few people that Ishimaru trusts.” 

“So, it has to do with Ishimaru?”

“Yes. He’s in the hospital.” 

Mondo winced back. “WHAT?! What happened?! The last time I saw him he was-… I gotta get there.” He went for the exit almost immediately, but Kirigiri stopped him. 

“You can’t! No one is allowed to visit him. He is in such a critical condition for any company. The doctors are afraid he will never wake up from his coma.”

“HE’S IN A COMA?!” Mondo screamed, shoving Kirigiri to the side. 

“Keep your voice down! As I was saying, they won’t let you in! I know how sensitive this topic must be to you, but you have to listen to me!” Kirigiri stared at the silent Mondo, and watched him walk away. “Thanks.” He said inaudibly, waiting for Kirigiri to get lost. Once she walked away, he bolted out the door, going straight to his motorcycle. He drove away without another word. When he reached the hospital, he stormed inside, getting everyone’s attention. Some gasps came from some of the young people. “It’s Mondo Oowada!” They whispered. He walked up to the front desk and glared down at the receptionist. 

“Hello, sir. May I help you?” She asked. 

“I need to see Kiyotaka Ishimaru. It’s urgent.” He replied. 

“I’m sorry, sir. He cannot be visited right now.” 

“Don’t tell me that crud. I need to see him right now. I am his best friend. I have to see him. Please.”

The receptionist stared up at him fearfully, opening her mouth to retort back at him, only to be punched by Mondo’s fist. Everyone let out high pitched gasps, but that didn’t stop him. He stomped off down the hall and towards Ishimaru’s room, even if it meant looking through all the doors and windows. Further down the hall, he finally found Ishimaru’s room, surprisingly unlocked. He slowly opened the door, cringing at the loud creaking the door made as he opened it. He tip toed inside, only to find out that no doctors nor nurses were present. 

“Psh. Dumb.” He said to himself as he pulled back the curtain to see Ishimaru. He was lying on the bed in a completely straight position, no flaws or bends. His eyes were shut and a blanket was pulled over him to the chin. “Ishimaru… God, this is all my fault…! I should have chased after your dad! I-I saw everything…” Mondo was confessing right in front of him, not even caring if Ishimaru could hear him or not. “As the FBI dude led me home, I turned around and saw your dad knock you out with one of those tranquilizers. I mean, I don’t remember you dyeing your hair white or anything, but what’s weird is your hair is black right now…! I e-even punched the dude to try to get over there and stop your dad before he did that to you! But now… Now look what’s happened…” Tears began to roll down his cheeks. “This shouldn’t have happened if it wasn’t for me being a sheep! I’m real sorry, Ishimaru…” He was cut off by light footsteps coming into the room. Mondo hid himself behind the curtain, and watched as the nurse pulled away the covers and exposed Ishimaru’s large scar. It seemed that they had already performed surgery and stitched everything up, yet, it looked mildly swollen. The nurse slowly dabbed a wet cloth on his wound, shushing him.

“Shhh… I know it stings…” She said, almost as if she knew what he felt, even though he was unconscious to feel anything. “We performed a scan… One of the scans we perform on the lifeless bodies who have passed into the other life to see what exactly caused their deaths… Your father really hurt you… Poor child… Poor, poor child…” She pulled away the cloth from his wound and walked away, looking at the straight line on the heart monitor in the corner of the room that Mondo hadn’t noticed before and sighed. She left the room and closed it slowly. By this point, Mondo’s face was coated with tears. He stood next to Ishimaru, hovering above him. As he looked about the room, he looked at one of the whiteboards that had Ishimaru’s name written on it, as well as a small message: ‘Nurse: Mikan Tsumiki.’ Where had he heard that name? He brought his hand over to Ishimaru’s face and stroked his cheek lightly, looking up at the straight line on the heart monitor, letting out a sigh, just as Tsumiki did.

“I’m so sorry, Ishimaru…” He mumbled, as his tears began to stream off his face. Just then, a high pitched beeping sound echoed through the room. It was the heart monitor. Mondo stared at it, watching the line slowly go up and down incredibly slow. He looked back down at Ishimaru and knelt down in front of him. “Ishimaru, can you hear me?” He asked, watching the heart rate increase.

Ishimaru’s eyes barely began to open, as his head turned slowly towards Mondo. “Oowada-kun…? I-Is that… You?” He whispered, as Mondo grasped onto Ishimaru, sobbing on his shoulder. “Oh my god… Yeah man, it’s… It’s me…”

Ishimaru’s arms slowly wrapped themselves over Mondo, as he leaned his head down on Mondo’s shoulder. “I-It hurts…” Ishimaru breathed, as he pulled away from Mondo and lied back down.

“What hurts?” 

“Wh-Where’s my father…?”

“Answer me, Ishimaru. What hurts?” 

The door slowly began to open, and Mondo crawled under the curtains. Tsumiki looked at the heart monitor and smiled. “You’re awake…! Are you alright?” She asked, her voice soft and lulling. Ishimaru nodded slowly, and asked his question. 

“Where is my father…?” 

“Your father… Ishimaru, your father is deceased…His head had been decapitated... We are still trying to locate the cause. I’m dearly sorry for your loss…” 

Mondo gasped and covered his mouth with his hands, flashbacks of his brother’s death whirring through his mind. He felt the need to scream right there. He never wanted his best friend to go through what he had to. All Ishimaru did was nod, taking shaky breaths. “Visitors can now visit you, Ishimaru. I’ll tell that to the front desk.” Tsumiki then left. 

Mondo then revealed himself from behind the curtains once more and knelt back down, holding onto Ishimaru’s hand. “I am… So… So sorry… Your father… He was a spectacular man… But… I-I just don’t want you do experience what I had to experience!!” He cried, as Ishimaru turned his head away, sniffling dangerously. “D-D-D-Don’t cry!! I don’t think your condition can withstand the pressure…!” Mondo stuttered, trying his best to calm Ishimaru down. 

“Aniki… He’s gone…”

“I-I know. They’re still trying to figure out the cause. Don’t worry, Mondo’s here.”

Ishimaru turned his head to face Mondo yet again, and pulled him into the tightest embrace he could muster through his pain. Mondo immediately hugged back, rubbing Ishimaru’s back. “It’s okay, man. I promise I’ll do all I can to help you recover… A-A man n-never breaks his p-promises…” Mondo could feel Ishimaru nod on his shoulder. “Hey, I should be headin’ back before Kirigiri finds out I snuck in here.” Mondo said a few minutes later, pulling away from their embrace. 

Ishimaru lied back down and smiled. “Alright. B-Behave…!” He grinned, as Mondo walked to the door.

“Hah! Don’t worry, dude. I got you covered.” He said, and walked out of the room. He walked back outside to his motorcycle and drove back to school, only to be awaited by an angry Kirigiri.


	6. Chapter 6

Before Mondo even stepped foot into the school, Kirigiri met up with him, coming up from behind him and tripping him forward. Mondo let out a strange yelp and landed on the concrete, his hair saving his face. "KIRIGIRI! That was not cool!"

"You went to the hospital when I told you not to, didn't you?"

Mondo was silent for a while, trying to think of a lie to get him past Kirigiri's questions. "N-No! I went back home to uh… Get something!" "Then how come I received a call saying that Ishimaru already had one visitor?" He winced back in utter shock. "They saw me?!" "Apparently so. You need to learn to hide more sufficiently if you ever plan to sneak into a hospital." Kirigiri walked in front of Mondo, and led him into the school."Everything's been disastrous ever since you left.""I was only gone for forty five minutes! What could possibly go wrong in that short amount of time?!" As he looked around the hallway, he saw Leon and Togami fighting in the hallway.

"I would be a totally better hall monitor than you would be! You would just stand around and read your gently caressing books!" Leon shouted, as he attempted to punch Togami. "A lowly one as yourself wouldn't stand a chance in this post. Therefore, I should and will be a superior hall monitor." He said in the most content voice he could muster in this situation. Mondo stared, as Kirigiri went to separate them. "You boys are getting a bit too festive over a simple post. There will be no hall monitor until Ishimaru recovers." She commanded, shoving the both of them in different directions. Both Togami and Leon took separate paths, looking back at each other from time to time as they walked away.

Kirigiri's attention was now focused back on Mondo, as she walked over to him and led him into a secret room. She signaled him to sit down, and he did so. She did so after him, sighing. "Please, tell me all that happened at the hospital. Every single detail, do not leave anything out." Mondo put his feet up on the desk, not concerning Kirigiri one bit, since she knew he would do something like that soon enough.

"Well, it was kinda dramatic at some parts, but I walked into the hospital and walked up to that front desk lady? Whatever you call them,"

"Receptionists." She barged in.

"Yeah, the receptionist, and I asked if I could see Ishimaru in like the nicest tone of voice I could possibly do, but then she said he couldn't be visited because of his condition, similar to what you said, then I knocked her out. That part was fun, but seeing Ishimaru… Oh god, I can't even… Back in Ishimaru's room, he really was in a coma, you weren't lying about that…"

"I have one thing to add. One of the reasons that led up to him going into a coma was probably because he was forced to change into Ishida during the time of the stab. After that, it must have been so much pressure on the both of them, that their bodies didn't know who had taken the previous damage, immediately putting him into a coma, almost like a shut down. Do you understand? Carry on."

"Yeah, so then I had a brief moment with him, some tears were shed, but nothing to serious, then Tsumiki came in. Apparently, she's some really good nurse and she told Ishimaru what had… Happened to his father…"

"You heard? Speak up."

"His father's head had been decapitated. That's all I know."

"Interesting… I wonder who could have been behind that… I guess I'll ask Ishida when I go visit him."

"They said that he was open to visitors, so that was nice."

Kirigiri immediately stood up from the chair and proceeded out of the room. "I'm going to visit him. You stay in school before you get into any more trouble." Were her final words to Mondo before she closed the door behind her.

Kirigiri walked outside, and hopped into a taxi along the side. She told the driver that she had a desperate appointment at the hospital, telling the driver that he had to get her there fast. They zoomed across the street and to the hospital, where the driver dropped her off and drove away. Kirigiri walked inside, looking around. She saw Tsumiki at the reception post, and walked over to her. "Tsumiki, I am here to visit Kiyotaka Ishimaru." Tsumiki looked up. "Ah. Yes, yes. Come with me." She took her clipboard in her right hand and led her to a stray room, where Ishimaru lied inside. Tsumiki opened the door and let Kirigiri in, not even bothering to stay longer. Ishimaru turned his head towards the direction of the door and remained silent.

"Ishimaru, it's me. Kyouko Kirigiri." She said, walking over past the covers to see Ishimaru in his current state. He was unable to get up, and he didn't dare to move, thinking it would inflict pain.

"Greetings, Kirigiri…! How are you?"

"I am wonderful, thank you." She replied, sitting down on a chair beside him. "How is your wound?"

"My… Wound? Oh! Right! I… Haven't checked on it… Was I supposed to?"

Kirigiri grinned, "You didn't have to, I was just curious. Here, you don't mind if I unbutton your shirt, do you? It's the only way I can have a full look at the wound."

Ishimaru's face went red. "Y-You really… Need to do that?" Kirigiri stood up and pulled away the covers. She didn't say anything more, and went straight to unbuttoning his shirt. Ishimaru watched her wide eyed, as she made her way down to the location in which he was stabbed by his father. She pressed down on it lightly in different locations, watching him cringe.

"It's mildly swollen, but that can be fixed." Ishimaru didn't respond. "Tsumiki did a phenomenal job with the stitching. You know, your father stabbed through an organ that is considered irreplaceable when harmed. It's a miracle you're still alive. Yet, I believe you may suffer from brief medical disorders from now on. If it wasn't for Ishida making himself present, you would have died. Along with Ishida."

"I-I see…"

Kirigiri began to button back up Ishimaru's shirt, so he didn't have to feel so exposed in front of her. "Do you mind if I have a quick word with Ishida?"

"Ishida?! I… I don't know… I don't know how it works with him, it…"

"It's complicated, I can imagine. Just let him hear me, and everything will fall into place." Kirigiri placed her hands over Ishimaru's eyes, preventing him from seeing anything, leaving him in darkness, which was her intention. "Ishida, I have something to talk to you about. It is a top secret mission I have been given, and assigned partners with. I will tell you who it includes if you expose yourself to me." Ishimaru's hair slowly grew white. Kirigiri moved her hands away, seeing Ishida's glowing red eyes dart about the room.

"Hospital. Got it." Ishida turned to look at her. "As you were saying?"

"As I was saying, the mission partners include just me and you. No one else. But we need to find a way for you to disguise yourself, your white hair and the red aura coming from your eyes is definitely worth getting suspicious over. I was thinking about… Possibly bringing Ishimaru to disguise you, but that would make things too… Difficult. You two need to learn to get along with each other. You are indeed one in the same."

"Whoa whoa whoa! Way too many things to remember, here! You're saying that your mission has to include me, I have to go incognito, and I have to learn to be nice to the hall monitor?! I don't think so!"

"Please, Ishida! Let me speak. There's one way… One way that you two could separate… But-"

"THAT'S POSSIBLE?! That's the best news I've ever heard in my entire existence!"

"Listen to me! The only reason why I bring this up is because someone out there where we are heading might lure you into their trap, and use you for their own devilish plots. I, and we, don't want to use you. Besides, if you two were to separate, one thing would be missing from the both of you, both mentally and probably even medically, due to stability."

"Mmhm… I get it… Good things come with one hell of consequences."

"Exactly, now, are you in?"

"Definitely!"

Kirigiri walked towards the door. "Good. Now, tell Ishimaru everything I told you, so he knows the way things will work for the next month and a half."

A devilish smile grew on Ishida's face. "You can count on me…!" He growled, as he stared back up at the ceiling, hearing Kirigiri walk out of the room and close the door. "This will be fun!" He taunted, and closed his eyes.


	7. Chapter 7

The room was dark, as the moon shone its brightest at this time of distress. Ishimaru lied peacefully on the hospital bed, with no disturbances whatsoever. Or so he thought. As he was dreaming his gleeful dreams, he was disturbed by a dark image. He was dragged into a room, black floors and walls, and the only thing visible was himself. Ishimaru's eyes widened as he looked up in front of him, seeing what he thought was Mondo heading towards him with a blood stained knife. Yet, as he looked closer, there was something familiar with that knife… It was the blade which nearly took his life away from him."A-Aniki…!?" He managed to say through all his fear, as Mondo approached closer, bringing the point of the blade closer and closer towards his neck, poking the skin lightly. A large grin grew on Mondo's face, as he opened his mouth to speak.

"Hello, Ishimaru." He snarled, bringing the knife away, as he began to morph into another person. Ishimaru stared in horror, recognizing the voice only partly, seeing what he thought was Mondo turn into Ishida. "I-Ishida?! What do you want!?" Ishimaru stumbled with his words, curling into a ball below him. "I just wanted to catch you up on some jolly good news! That's all! Ahahaha!" Ishimaru stared wide eyed at him, remaining silent until Ishida was done laughing. "What… What is that… News?"

"The news is uh… Pretty brief I guess, yeah… Kirigiri has been given orders to go on an important mission, and I am going with her! Not. You."

"Secret mission? W-Why can't I come along instead of you? How can she know… To trust you…?"

"We are already thinking of a strategy, but I have a strategy of my own!" Ishida held out his hand towards Ishimaru, smirking. "Give me control." Ishimaru was astounded. "Eh?! Never! I'll never let you have control over me!""You have to at one point, and that one point is now! This mission is going to be lasting for a whole month and a half, and Kirigiri knows that I could be better incognito then you could ever be! Now, all I am asking for is control. Hand it over." Ishimaru protected himself with his arms, beginning to tremble lightly. "I told you I never will!" "You're making things more difficult than they have to be. I will protect you, I promise that one. You have to break the rules once in your life to get somewhere. This is for your own benefit, you know, and still, you refuse to listen." Ishida's words struck Ishimaru hard. "You're making a huge mistake… I said never!"

"I said NOW!" Ishida shouted, pouncing on top of him. Ishimaru let out a yelp, just as Ishida began slashing at him with the knife. "I said GIVE IT TO ME!" He complained, similar to the complaint of a child. Ishimaru tried his best to shove him off, hiding the 'key' to the control of the 'body'. The key is a spiritual item, which keeps Ishimaru the true owner of his body, even though he shares it from time to time with Ishida. If Ishida were to gain control of the 'key', he believed terrible things would happen. Would he die? Would Ishida replace him for good? Will he ever get back power after the mission Ishida brought up? All the questions whirring through his mind threw him off track, not realizing that Ishida had already found the key, even though Ishimaru was guarding it with his hand. "Ishimaru, I know it's in your hands. Don't play dumb with me, hand them over!"Ishimaru gulped and gave in. "Please guarantee me I will see Aniki again…" He whispered, putting his fist in which he kept the key in Ishida's palm. "Yeah, yeah. A month and a half, you can live." Ishimaru's shaky hands slowly unraveled themselves, having the key drop steadily into Ishida's hands, as an outburst of power flowed through him. "Ah! The day I have been waiting years for! You have made a wise decision to trust me!" He bellowed, looking down at Ishimaru as if he were nothing more than dust. Ishimaru felt himself grow weak, and took it as a sign that he could do nothing more. On the outside, Ishimaru's resting body soon altered into Ishida. Hair growing white and flames, flames, enveloping him. "AHHHHHHHHHAHAHAHAHAHA! This…! This power! The power to CONTROLLLLLLL!" Ishida had completely lost his sanity by this point, as Ishimaru stared up at him, watching Ishida grow taller, as he gained control. He nearly began to cry, as he slowly crawled away into nothing, Ishida doing the complete opposite.

On the outside world, Ishida's eyes forced themselves open, a wide devilish smile on his face. He let out a cackle of laughter, which sent the flames in all directions of the room, burning the entire hospital inside and out. His evil laughter echoed through the small city, as the roaring flame woke the citizens up with a shock. Kirigiri was one of them. She looked out her bedroom window, her eyes widening at the sight of the flames just miles past her house. She ran out the door, still wearing her night dress and slippers, and towards the hospital. Fire fighters soon came to the scene as she approached closer, doing their best to start taking out the flames. The roaring flames and the scorching heat made it just as worse and intimidating to be around, but Kirigiri knew that nothing in the hospital could have cause this large of destruction. In fact, she was woken up by Ishida laughing, which leads to the conclusion that it just had to be him. She felt like running in, but since she had no equipment on her, she had an idea. She snuck out to the fire truck and put on fire equipment over her night dress, running as fast as she could in the baggy outfit as she could. The firefighters were taking a long time to take out the fire; in fact, she didn't think the water would do much in this situation. Their best bet was for Ishida to stop it.

She ran into the hospital building, blanketed in flames. Down the hall she ran, until she came across the hall in which Ishida's room was located. "Ishida!" Kirigiri shouted at the top of her lungs, feeling the fire around her almost cool afterward. "Ishida, did you hear me? Stop this! It's causing havoc across the city!" She continued to run, determined to find the room in which he was located in. "This is too much for you!" She shouted once more, before she tripped into Ishida's room. Ishida lied there on the bed, sending the fire in pulses in all directions. He looked over at Kirigiri and smiled. "Look at how powerful I am now!"

"Ishida! Ishimaru's body cannot withstand that much heat! If you create anything more than you have now, you could end up destroying yourselves!"

"This is more than the heat of the earth's core! The atmosphere should be plummeting under my power!"

Kirigiri ran over to him and clamped her gloved hands on the sides of Ishida's face. "Listen to me. Seize the flames. Not even the fire fighters can take it out. It's… Too powerful for them…" "Too…" Ishida stuttered, as Kirigiri brought her lips to his. Ishida stared blankly at her, watching her pull back immediately. "Was that not convincing enough from me?" The fire began to seize. "Uh… U-Uh… Am I supposed to know the answer to that question..?" He squeaked nervously, as Kirigiri watched the flames fade away, almost as if they were apparitions (which indeed they were not). "Forget about it. I'll discuss more about the mission later, but before I get onto that, I have some explaining to do to the eager news reporters probably standing outside the hospital facility right about now." Kirigiri replied, and walked out of the room. She took off her fire fighter gear she supposedly borrowed, and walked outside.

As she walked out into the dark sky, people and reporters gasped, as flashes of lights from cameras blinded her vision. "Kyouko Kirigiri! Tell us about everything that you witnessed!" One reporter barged in. "We had technical difficulties with the equipment. Everything is fine now." Some people began discussing with one another how the flames mysteriously died out. Although the flames were so high and large in size, it would make it impossible for it to fade away just like that. People stared at Kirigiri, probably because she was in a night dress and had just run out of a blazed building with it on. News critics were already being recorded, as multiple bilingual broadcasts came to the scene as well. That's mysterious, not many bilingual news reporters come to such cases… Interesting. Kirigiri snuck back inside and dashed towards Ishida's room.

When she arrived, Ishida was sitting on the bed, doing absolutely nothing. "Kirigiri?" He spoke up. "There are bilingual news broadcasters outside. We haven't had such an even occur in years. If I were to make an estimation, the government or some other association must have assumed it was you, and spread the word. I find that hard to believe, however, and it is very unlikely." Ishida nodded. "Oh." "I'll tell you more when information comes, but for now, your best bet is to come with me. If they see you in here, who knows what they'll do, and the mission hasn't even been thoroughly introduced to you as of now!" Kirigiri grabbed onto Ishida's hand and ran around the back, towards her house. "The house may not be tidy, knowing my father… Make yourself comfortable, we'll be here for a while." She said as they approached closer towards the house. Ishida didn't respond, but kept running at her pace.


	8. Chapter 8

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sorry if it might be a bit sloppy... I was in a rush to write this for my 200 hits!!

When they made themselves comfortable, Kirigiri walked out of her room, changed into her normal apparel. Ishida lied down on the sofa, doing absolutely nothing. “You can’t act as lazy as you are now during the mission, you do realize that.” Kirigiri spoke up, walking towards the sofa. “Yeah, I get that. So, what’s your plan?” He asked. “I haven’t thought it through thoroughly yet, but the idea I had in mind just might work. I can disguise you as my sibling of sorts, originating from the United States, so they would not know you. We do have to think of a plan to cancel out that aura, however… We might have difficulty with that…” “Yeah right! I can uh… Oh… I’ve never tried stopping it from- … DAAAAAAAAAAAMN!” Ishida kicked at the sofa. “Careful! Now, what we can do is practice, so when the day comes, you’ll be ready. Could you at least try to subside it?” Kirigiri asked, beginning to walk away. “Yeah, yeah. I’ll try. Where are you going?” Ishida retorted. “I’m going to my room to examine further on how my plan will turn out. You practice.” She walked away with that.

Ishida slapped the arm rest, and sat himself up. “I hope this is easier than it sounds…” He mumbled, trying to stop the aura by stressing himself. “Why isn’t it working?!” He yelled through clenched teeth, slouching back in exhaustion. “This is going to be hard…” He said to himself, turning around and yelling to Kirigiri. “Hey! This isn’t working!” “Try to calm yourself down. Stressing yourself will get you nowhere.” She replied. “Wh-….I… How did you know?!” He turned back around and closed his eyes. “Well this is embarrassing…” He complained. As predicted, the mist did begin to subside; however, it was because he was falling asleep. He attempted to keep himself awake by slapping himself across the face, which seemed to work. “Kirigiri! I did it!” He shouted, as the aura returned. “Damn!!! Never mind, false alarm!” Kirigiri walked out of her room and sat in front of Ishida on the coffee table. “What I’m thinking the trigger is is your pulse. Depending on how much adrenaline is being sent through your blood stream predicts how the aura is distributed.” She said. “I never thought of it that way…Huh.” Ishida replied, with a thoughtful tone in his voice. Kirigiri put her hand on Ishida’s wrist, and pressed two fingers down on the area in which one could feel a pulse. “Show me how you calmed yourself down, and we’ll go on from there.” Ishida closed his eyes once more, growing a bit hesitant over Kirigiri watching him.

“You can do better than this.” She spoke up, as Ishida’s eye twitched. Ishida pretended that Kirigiri wasn’t watching him, knowing that she was a detective and all; a Super High School Leveled one at that. He knew this is what detectives did, and that he would have to most likely overdo these procedures in the future. Kirigiri gave a light nod. “Perfect. Do you think you can keep your calamity at that minimum?” Ishida opened his eyes. “I can try.” “You can do it.” She stood up and grabbed some things she placed on the counter. It was a disguise. She walked back over to Ishida with the materials, and spread them out on the coffee table. She sat down next to him, pointing out the outfit. “This is what I was planning you would wear; typical native apparel for United State citizens. We might have to get contacts for your eyes, however. Red eyes are not something common from people in the United States.” “Isn’t it impossible to have red eyes or something?” He retorted, watching as Kirigiri placed the disguise on his lap. “I want you to try everything on to make sure it fits. I don’t want you wearing something that’s uncomfortable.” She said, directing him out of the room. “And you say your outfit’s comfortable?” He left the room with that, and went to try on the clothes. He walked back out into the living room, showing her that the clothes fit just fine.

“Perfect. I have the contacts. I see you put the wig on as well.” She noted, handing him a box of hazel-colored contacts. “Yeah, I just wanted to see how I looked in it.” He chuckled nervously; obviously what he said was a lie. “We’ll leave in the morning. Have everything packed up by that time.” She commanded, pointing to a suitcase she had prepared for him. “Remember, it’s a month and a half long mission; I don’t want you being stupid enough to leave something essential behind.” Ishida walked over to the suit case and sat down next to it, opening the box of contacts. “I heard these things hurt?” He said, looking up at Kirigiri. “They might; it takes a bit getting used to, but I think you can cope with it, can’t you?” He nodded at her, and slowly inserted the contacts. “That was easier than I thought! Now… What color are my eyes now?” Kirigiri walked over to him, bringing some of Ishimaru’s uniforms for him to pack. “They’re a hazel color.” She placed the uniforms onto the couch. Ishida put the uniforms into the suitcase, nodding at her. “And if they melt?”

“Melt? Do you think they would melt? They are designed to withstand any temperature.” Kirigiri replied in a bit of a startled tone. “That solved the question. Now, why am I packing his uniforms if I’m wearing a disguise? And how did you get these?!” He asked her, taking out the uniforms from the suitcases. “My mistake. Here.” Kirigiri handed Ishida multiple pairs of the uniform she had him try on. “That’s more like it!” He chuckled, putting them in the suitcase. Kirigiri left the room and began packing up her own things. Minutes later, the two of them met by the front door; Ishida in his disguise. They both gave each other a look and nodded. Kirigiri brought her hand to the door and opened it, walking outside with her rather petite-looking suitcase and Ishida with his monstrous one. “How much things did you pack?” She asked him, as they sat outside at the bus stop. “I packed some good stuff. I’m not telling you what it is, though! It’s a surprise!” He replied, grinning evilly.

Kirigiri rolled her eyes at him and stood up. “Bus is here.” She nearly shouted, walking onto the bus, Ishida tumbling behind her. The bus driver didn’t seem to notice how curious Ishida looked, which relieved the both of them. Kirigiri sat down on the far end of the bus; away from everyone else. “This was a good choice.” Ishida mumbled, leaning his head up against the window, closing his eyes. “You take the contacts out when you sleep.” She spoke up, not looking at him. “Eh?! You do?! That’s ridiculous!! Why!?!” Kirigiri chuckled. “I knew you were going to complain.” She placed her thumb on Ishida’s pressure point and pushed down harshly, getting a yelp out of him. “Don’t do that!!” He whined, putting his elbows on his knees and holding his chin up. “We’ll be at the office building before you know it. You have to keep vigilant; many people swarm the halls.” Kirigiri spoke up, as Ishida let out an irritated groan. He was going to swear, but he didn’t want Kirigiri to abuse him anymore than she already had.


	9. Chapter 9

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> tHERES A LOT OF HEADCANONS

The bus rattled to a halt in front of the large office building; representing a museum of sorts by its size. People were walking in like there was no tomorrow; looking around at what artifacts they had to display. Indeed, this was a rather unique office, and it could be easily misinterpreted as a museum. Their securities were very high tech, and they had surgical labs for specific research reasons. When Kirigiri and Ishida entered, Ishida in his disguise as Kirigiri’s brother from America, they looked around at all the people who were being scanned for precautionary reasons. After Ishida’s presence announced on television, all securities were boosted in search of anything suspicious related to Ishida, such as abnormal body temperatures or red eyes. The two of them stood in line; waiting to be scanned.

“Ishida, if you are to simply raise your pulse, you could bust our cover.” Kirigiri whispered to him. Ishida hugged himself; blushing in embarrassment. “This outfit is really weird, I’m tellin’ ya.” Kirigiri rolled her eyes and continued to focus on the pace in which the line was going. As they approached closer, Ishida noticed that these scans weren’t just for security; they were touching people all over to make sure they had nothing suspicious. They even told people to take off any glasses or contacts. This could be trouble. “Kirigiri,” Ishida poked her shoulder. “They’re makin’ people take off contacts.” “I don’t think they will be able to tell if those are contacts are not. Lie to them, if you have to.” Ishida nodded at her response; agreeing with her entirely. “A’ight.” They continued waiting in line; Ishida beginning to complain hours before they reached up to get scanned. When they came up to the scanning process, a tall man stood before them, glaring down at them.

“Do you know why I’m doing this?” He asked them. Kirigiri replied almost immediately. “It is because of the reveal of Operation I.S.H.I.D.A. I know well enough of what he’s capable of.” Ishida gulped. The officer nodded slowly in understanding. “Very well.” Picking up the scanner, the man waved it around Kirigiri, letting her walk through. She did so, and Ishida stood before him. “Who are you?” He asked. “I’m…” “He’s my brother. Thomas Kirigiri. He comes from the United States.” Nodding, the man scanned him, as the beepers went off immediately as he scanned by Ishida’s lower right abdomen. The man gasped. “What?! Everyone evacuate, Ishida is here!” The message was shouted through the intercom, as people started to scream and flood out of the building. Kirigiri screamed at the man who had shouted that threatening message.

“What are you doing?!” “I’m sorry; just doin’ what I was told.” After that, he fled with the crowd. Surgeons with white gowns came running towards them out of nowhere, standing in front of the so called brother of Kirigiri. “Did they say you were Ishida, sir?” One asked. Ishida tried not to freak out, and simply replied with, “My name is Thomas.” “It’s true. He’s my brother.” Kirigiri butted in. The nurse stared into his eyes and smirked. “Contact lenses. Colored… Contact lenses.” Ishida managed to keep in a whimper when she spotted that he indeed had colored contacts. She brought her fingers close to his eyes and poked at the contact lenses, pulling them out slowly. Ishida cringed, and immediately shut his eyes before she saw the true color of them: Red.

“Open your eyes!” She shouted at him, as if she were scolding him. “N-No!” He stuttered, as he walked backwards towards Kirigiri. Kirigiri sighed, and wrapped an arm around him. “I won’t let you take my brother.” She replied darkly. “Honey, we have to take him in. Ishida could kill you.” They didn’t listen to Kirigiri’s testimony on how Ishida was really her brother, Thomas; they disregarded her pleas; they did what they wanted, whether this suspicious guy was Ishida or not. They approached him from behind and shoved a tranquilizer into his arm. As he fell back, they caught him, and they carried him off to the operating room. Kirigiri gasped as he suddenly fell back, and followed behind them down an eerie hall. There were no lights whatsoever, and the only thing you could see were the operation rooms. Why would they want to perform an operation on Ishida? If one thought about it, it would most likely be because of what might be inside him. How are those flames developed? Is there somewhere in which they are stored? The only way to find out was to cut him open and look for the answer themselves.

Ripping off bits of his disguise, such as the wig, shirt, and jacket, they brought out their surgical gear, and placed an anesthetic to make you sleep for a long period of time over his nose. The entire facility shut down, and everyone who had arrived walked over to the nearby bay and hung out there until the office opened up again. Kirigiri was watching from outside; staring in through the window they had showing into the room in which they kept Ishida. Of course, she had a plan to barge through when the time was right. Not much was known about Ishida; and this sudden procedure may have been because they wanted to know more.

The head nurse picked up a scalpel from the table and cut down around the lower right abdomen in which he was caught when scanned. Not protected by any bones or tissues lied a supernatural, unheard of organ. From the looks of it, it was beating like a heart. Veins and other ordinary tubes were hooked up; bringing blood into it and traveling to other ports in the body. The surgeons were greatly perplexed. What was this? Kirigiri examined the strange phenomenon as much as she could from her separated distance; curious as to what that organ was for. If it was what Ishida was caught with, it had to be the one thing that stored all that fire. Kirigiri slowly approached the door, and waited for the right moment. Ishida lied there motionless, just as the surgeons were to cut open the organ.

“Stop.” She boomed, staring at the surgeons with a death glare. “We are simply doing our job.” “I do not care. You seize hurting him at once.” Kirigiri snapped back, walking over to Ishida and gently placing her hand on the organ. Of course, this may or may not hurt him depending on its sensitivity, but she didn’t care now. Before she knew it, flames were crawling up her arm, as if trying to keep her close. Baffled by this discovery, the medics brought up a high tech analyzer, hovered it above the organ, and went to examine the data on the computer. “It says here that this organ is called P.Y.R.O.; which stands for Physical Youth Rhetorical Obscurity. Pyro is also another word for fire, which is probably how it got its name. Supposedly, it is what stores the fire, as we’ve already seen.” They pointed at Kirigiri’s arm, now being overlapped by flames.

“Ishida…?” She whispered to him, wondering if he really did hear her. Of course, he was still alive; he was simply asleep. The surgeons continued to talk on. “It apparently operates like a heart, except it does not distribute to other parts of the body; only his eyes. How peculiar…” As they were talking, Kirigiri grabbed the stitching materials and began sewing up their incision. She hushed at him gently; knowing that this could hurt him. The surgeons turned around at Ishida and Kirigiri and helped her finish off the stitching. They also removed the mask over his nose. “Kirigiri, you cannot be around Ishida any longer. He is not one of us. He is simply a mistake.” The surgeons spoke freely, as they assumed Ishida was not fully awake yet. “He has nowhere to stay.” “Let him live in the dumps if he has to. We wouldn’t have to deal with his problems if it wasn’t for Kiyotaka Ishimaru’s birth obscurity. Leave him be. I already know of what Mr. Ishimaru has tried to do; meaning Kiyotaka Ishimaru’s father. He died trying to stop his son from confusing the economy any more than he already has.”

Ishida sat up, rubbing his eyes and noticing that he had no shirt on, as well as the fact that his lower right abdomen sent a piercing pain up his side. “What’s goin’ on?” He asked. “Ishida, we have to go.” Kirigiri walked over to his side and placed a gently kiss on P.Y.R.O before standing beside him. Ishida tingled. “Eheh… That was awkward.” Kirigiri grinned lightly, and helped him down from the bed. She walked out of the room with him; not saying another word. The two of them walked outside, looking around, Ishida still not wearing a shirt. “There’s going to be more investigating, you know.” She told him. “Thirty more days until the end of the month. I can deal.” Kirigiri managed a smile, bringing down her hand and brushing her thumb against the stitches. “Are you alright?” She asked. Ishida’s face lit up with blush. “I’m good.” After her question was answered, the two were on their way to their next investigation.


	10. Chapter 10

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> THIS CHAPTER IS VERY /VERY/ SAD. BE WARNED

The two of them had traveled off to a far enough distance from the one office building; where P.Y.R.O was discovered. That facility now had a large reputation in this whole operation: Operation I.S.H.I.D.A. Kirigiri walked with Ishida at her side; not bothering to look at the rather homey atmosphere around them. Children were playing outside, families were having barbecues; it was a rather normal environment. She thought that it would be good for the two of them to calm down, especially after the sudden surgical procedure on P.Y.R.O. “If this is where the mission is gonna take place-“ “No, Ishida. I came here for the both of us to cool down. The flames in your eyes… They’ve been changing color.” Kirigiri sat him down on the closest bench; watching Ishida blink a few times trying to process what was happening.

“Eh?” Kirigiri sighed at his questioning. “They’ve been very strong… Your emotions must be very chaotic. The flames have been blue since we’ve left the facility. Would you… Tell me what is on your mind?” Ishida’s eyes widened. How could they change color? Did she know something he didn’t? “There has been… One thing on my mind. But it’s nothin’. It’s just personal stuff…” He folded his arms and looked off to the side; the flames changing from red to blue. “It has to be more than that if it’s affecting the flames. Confide in me, Ishida.” Indeed, she did care for him. She wanted him to feel as safe and secure as possible. She could only imagine what he could be feeling. “I heard the nurses… Sayin’ bull ‘bout me… I actually believe them… I am a mistake…” His bottom lip quivered. “Well, I can’t exactly say I don’t agree with you, because I do. You are one of the largest economical issues Japan has ever come to bear. Being the split personality of the grandson of Toranosuke Ishimaru, you have indeed given the whole country of Japan a terrible insight on the severity of such splits as personality. I cannot say anything about your past, since I have only met you recently. You would know better than I would. You have to live inside Ishimaru your entire life; and still do to this day. Think, Ishida. Think of all the terrible things you have done just by being in existence. The world wants you gone. You have committed enough crimes in your lifetime, and you haven’t even made it out of school! You killed you father, who knows what you could have done to Ishimaru or even the remaining of you family!”

Kirigiri scolded him, as the memories from his past washed through his mind like a tsunami. From the minute of Ishimaru’s birth, Ishida was there. He was the one they didn’t know about. He was the one never acknowledge away from his mother. His mother was the only one who would ever call him by name; know the differences between Ishimaru and his personality. In elementary school, whenever Ishimaru was picked on, Ishida would kick their asses for him; kill them off, because he could. Ishida was the one who dressed up as a gothic the day of picture day in the fourth grade, and it made it into the yearbook; thinking Ishimaru simply went through a ‘phase’. He remembered hating Mondo, and how he punched the gang leader across the face; breaking his jaw. Then there was that day that he was frozen by Mr. Ishimaru; forced to sleep for the rest of eternity. This sure did sound like a déjà vu from a stupid storybook, but Mr. Ishimaru used specific freezing materials to keep Ishida at bay. He was the only one who knew about P.Y.R.O and how it stored the power of Ishida. Then… There was that day; the day he found his true form. He looked completely different from Ishimaru, and finally, finally you could tell the two of them apart. His eyes were blazing with fire, simply from P.Y.R.O burning through the layered ice. His hair was stark white, as well as his eyebrows, which were a fine touch. Even if he did still have the body of the hall monitor, at least now you could tell them apart. At that thought, everything was ripping at the barrier he had up to tone down his emotions. Each thought sent jab after jab of impact. He could literally feel it expanding to the point where the back of his throat began to burn. Voices in his head started playing of simple phrases he heard about his existence such as the sentence Mr. Ishimaru shouted moments before Ishida killed him, past threats from officials, and even the recent notes from the nurses. Everything was colliding together to form the biggest tantrum of tears Ishida would ever have.

“Kiyotaka Ishida. We have twenty nine more days left. Twenty nine days of carrying the thought that no one wants you. No one wants you alive; nor Ishimaru. They want you gone; out of society.” At Kirigiri’s final sentence, Ishida burst. Tears flooded from his eyes like a broken pipe, as he sobbed loudly. “Uwaaaaaaaaaaaa!!!” Kirigiri put a hand on his shoulder. “There there… It’s alright. Let it all out.” He slapped his hands over his eyes and cried. “I’m a mistake…! I’m not like everyone else, I… …” He tried to keep his composure as he spoke, but only let out a wail of tears. “You are simply the worst.” She retorted. “That isn’t helping at all! I just want to be like the rest of you…! I…!” Kirigiri simply watched him let out all his tears, until his sobs went quiet, and his tears soaked back into his eyes. That sadness was now pure rage. Everyone and everything around him froze, looking at him in terror at the scene he was making. They all turned to him when he screamed, but now they were afraid. Foam drooled from the side of Ishida’s mouth, as he moved his hands down from his eyes. His hands began to glow red, and soon burst into roaring flames of frustration. Even though it was noon, Ishida was noticeable from miles away. His growling was vicious, and the growling he made had everyone scared for their lives. Kirigiri continued not to speak, but simply let him spill out his emotions.

Ishida was never the one who would remain sad. If he ever was, it would quickly turn to anger, as such. Kirigiri surprisingly kept him down, by trying to rub his lower right abdomen, in which P.Y.R.O was located. He continued to growl, and let the entire supply of foam run from his mouth. “I did not mean any of it in an offensive way. I simply-“ Ishida punched her eye, as something unexpected flew out. Sparks went out instantly at the hard compact; leaving a hole of wiring and gears exposed. Kirigiri gasped loudly, and covered her eye. “Ishida!!” Ishida stared in disbelief. “This is a dream… I don’t wanna do this anymore! Get me out!!” Kirigiri then pinched Ishida where the stitches were, watching him jump up, squeak, and soon begin to ferociously growl. “DON’T.” He snarled, his fist lighting up in flames once more. The people’s attention was then drawn away, as if nothing bad had happened. People nowadays… They must not have known that Ishida was there. They probably assumed it was a figment of their imagination, or a drill from one of the big security businesses. “It must be very sensitive, P.Y.R.O…” Ishida huffed, and folded his arms. “No shit.” “Ishida, all we have done here has made a large catastrophe; at least, between the both of us. We must continue on. Or do you wish to give Ishimaru control back?” Kirigiri was planning a trap. A trap that she knew Ishida would be easily lured in to. She was going to talk him into killing Mondo Oowada; Kiyotaka Ishimaru’s only friend. Ishida would most likely do anything for attention, and if she lured him in just enough and to the point, her plan would go just as predicted.

“That’s…,” He sniffed. “That’s not a bad idea… I’ll do it.” That was easier than she thought. “Wonderful. Let us go back to my place. I’ll explain the plan once we get there.” She stood up, and helped Ishida up in the process by holding out her hand and pulling him up. He walked by her side; Kirigiri holding his hand and him holding her hand in return. They proceeded on towards Kirigiri’s house and got ready to put Kirigiri’s somewhat ‘genius’ plan to action.


	11. Chapter 11

The two of them stormed up the stairs leading up to the front door; Kirigiri swiping out the keys from her pocket and unlocking the door, letting Ishida go in first. He stood himself in the middle of the room near the ottoman; putting his left foot on top of it. "So? What's up?" He spoke up, folding his arms somewhat. "My plan is now in action. We have six minutes until midnight. Can you believe a month has already gone by? I can't either. I have four minutes to explain to you my plan; thirty seconds to contact Oowada- Just let me explain. You are going to take this knife," Kirigiri handed Ishida a polished hunting knife that looked lethal to the point, "Hide behind the couch, and wait for Oowada to come to the door. I'm going to call him now—Shush, Ishida. Simply let me explain. We have no time for questions." Ishida simply opened his mouth to echo back at her all that he had heard to make sure that this really was happening. "… And when I let him in, throw that knife for the kill; Jugular vein, to be exact. In the neck. When he falls, take the knife, hide the body from your sight, and run." Kirigiri finished her explanation quickly and headed for the phone in the kitchen. Ishida chuckled. "I support this plan by all means." Hearing his remark, Kirigiri smirked. Dialing the Gang Leader's number, she spoke for a few seconds, and hung up. "Hide behind the couch! Now! There's no time!" She commanded, rapidly pointing her finger at the couch. At that second, Ishida fell to one knee; flames fading.

"K…You… Dai…" The 'thickness' and etchiness of his voice was now replaced with Ishimaru's pleas for mercy. Kirigiri went down on her knees and held his face in her hands. "I promise you; you will be reunited with him in just a few minutes." In her attempts to calm Ishimaru down, Ishida's hair slowly started to grow back to black. "Nononono…" She mumbled, nudging P.Y.R.O lightly with her knee. Flames grew back in his eyes, and the streaks of black were gone as if they were never there. "That was a close one…" He mumbled, hearing a knock at the door. "Ishida, it's Oowada-kun! Hide behind the couch; you know the queue!" She hissed, standing up quickly and walking slowly to the door, as Ishida on the other hand jumped behind the couch and prepared his aim. Kirigiri gripped her hand on the doorknob and twisted it to the right.

"Oowada-kun. Good evening." Mondo brought his hands out of his pockets; something he did while waiting would be putting his hands in his pockets. "Hey, Kirigiri. What's up? You need help with somethin'?" He asked, not really knowing how to interact with her. At least he didn't shout; what a relief for him. Shaking her head, she replied, "No, no. I simply wanted your company." His face grew hot as Kirigiri opened the door to its brim, as Ishida aimed the blade for the neck. Kirigiri gave a nudge of her head as if to signal him to get on with it, and with that, a sharp blade darted from the back of the room through Mondo's neck, as a spurt of blood escaped from his mouth and all over the area in which he was standing. Kirigiri pushed him down with her foot and Ishida jumped over the couch, running over to the dead body of Ishimaru's 'Kyoudai'.

"Haha… Hahaha! This is the best thing I've ever seen!" Ishida said excitedly, pulling out the knife and examining the blood stained among it. "There's a lotta blood on this thing…" He said to himself, taking a few steps back as Kirigiri attempted to move Mondo's dead body away from the door and hopefully down the steps. But that would make an even bigger mess… Kirigiri looked down at her watch frantically, as it started ticking from 11:59. Only one minute was all she had to hide the body from his eyes. "Ishida… Run! Hide! Lock yourself up somewhere!" She demanded. Ishida clenched his fists and shouted at her. That last part got him. "I am never locking myself up from anything ever again! I like it here, and I'm staying!" At that final sentence, the bell tower struck midnight.

Ishida's grip on the knife loosened to the point where it could have slipped out from his hands with ease. Kirigiri froze and looked up from her crouched position in trying to move the gang leader's immobile hunk of flesh. "Ishida… No! Ishida! Stay with me—" Her sentence was stopped as she dashed from her position and over to the weakening boy. He was breathing heavily, and his hair again now started to grow black starting from the scalp. "Kirigiri…" He breathed, as she held onto his face once again, this time a bit closer. "You did so well on the mission, Kiyotaka Ishida. I am truly sorry for the delay of things… Let's hope… Let's pray Ishimaru doesn't…" It was hard for her to fight back her tears; simply watching the flames grow into short sparks broke her heart. She pulled her lips to his and kissed him roughly, as Ishida did in return. His entire body went limp after he wrapped his arms around her neck, and his head bobbed down as if it were broken. Kirigiri sighed, lied his body down on the ground, and stood near the door; exactly where she was the minute Mondo was brutally murdered. Ishimaru's body lied limp on the ground until he brought his arms closer to his body to sit up.

"Uuuu…U-Uuuuuu…" He whimpered, as he went to bring his hand up to his face. That's when he noticed the knife he held; stained with fresh, crimson blood. He gasped lightly at first, then noticed the body that once belonged to his beloved kyoudai abused and destroyed on the ground. Disregarding Kirigiri's presence entirely, he let out an ear shattering scream. "KYOUDAIIII!" Ishimaru cried, watching as Kirigiri placed her foot above Mondo's neck, stomping down and sending blood and guts everywhere. He let out a long, drawn out 'no', taking the knife in hand and slashing it at himself, right at the stitches that were used to cover up the scar tissue from P.Y.R.O. The organ pulsed madly, and at the same time, Ishimaru shoved his hand into the gap. Whining rather loudly, he gripped his fingers around P.Y.R.O tightly, yanking it out to the point where the cords connecting it snapped.

Everything in him began to burn, as did his fate, dignity, spirit, and soul. His eyes burned from the inside out, leaving nothing but nasty, black charcoaled empty eye sockets that only grew as his skin grew flakey and grey, like paper in a fire. With his opposite hand, he attempted to scream Kyoudai's name once more, but his throat was done for; burnt and obliterated. Reaching out towards his kyoudai, he froze. Every operating organ and vein in his body had completely shut down. His skin was roasted and his appearance was one of a grim killing from a blazing scorch. Kirigiri approached him and brushed off a large portion of his cheek, exposing the now grey interior of his mouth. Everything was crackling from the impact of Ishida's flames, as Kirigiri rubbed the sizzled skin through her fingers, watching it fall to the ground like snow. She then pulled P.Y.R.O out of Ishimaru's death grip, pulling off all fingers latched onto it in the process. She plucked them off one by one and dropped them to the ground, holding P.Y.R.O close and walking out of her house.


	12. Epilogue

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This is the end of the long awaited fic... I'm so sorry, everyone! I hope you enjoyed it!

Everything was done; there was nothing left to do. Nothing to be accomplished, nothing more to be discovered about Operation I.S.H.I.D.A. Everything was put to a halt as Ishimaru and Ishida suffered life’s most horrifying outcome; death. No one was contacted of this, and no one ever was. The house was left abandoned after the incident, and the bodies still lie there. People say that the office building in which Kirigiri and Ishida explored then transferred to the Kirigiri household, but no one is absolutely certain. All they know is that the bodies of the two lovers remain there. As for Kirigiri, it was not a human being. The real Kyouko Kirigiri had been tied up previously before the mission by someone unknown, and the robot that Ishida was accompanied by was created by Mr. Ishimaru before his brutal death to keep an eye on his son. After Mr. Ishimaru was killed, Kirigiri wandered off and discovered her own things while the one behind it all, meaning the one who was watching all the surveillance that was caught by Kirigiri’s cameras, was no one other than Junko Enoshima; Queen of Despair.


End file.
